irialfandomcom-20200214-history
Fubuki Himeko
Fubuki Himeko (吹雪 姫子) is an esper capable of modifying vectors through nearby vector fields, Higgs fields and the quantum fields similar to that of Rayne Buvelle. She is able to change the velocity and/or acceleration of any matter within a meter radius at will effortlessly. She is a Queen of Irial, also known as the Undefeated Queen, ''the ''Head Kaiser ''and/or the ''Alpha Empress. She handles Phovois' harem as the head administrator, and She is the General Manager of Irial, responsible for approval and assessing majority of the paperwork in Irial. She is from the same linage to that of Inaba Himeko and Tachibana Himeko, though of different descendants, and she inherits their traits appearance-wise. Fubuki also assisted Xephillia in the making of XPH. She claimed it was amusing and soon lost interest in it after the product was made, she left the experiments to Xephillia and was no longer part of its development team. Appearance Fubuki is a lady of her late 20s with a curvaceous figure, she has black silky hair similar to that of Inaba but is thicker and its length spans down to her upper-arms. She likes wearing stockings with a short and simple black dress over it, often accompanied by high cuts on both sides of the dress which will reveals a lot of her thighs. Sometimes she likes to tie her hair up making a ponytail, and wear glasses though she does not need to, depending on her mood that day. Personality Fubuki is perceived as a fun and quirky type of person who will never take anything seriously. Despite that, her accomplishments on her tasks are satisfying and her works shows results as if she placed quite an effort on to it. She was always seemed to have a big smile or grin on her face when communicating with her, and she likes to make really cold jokes which no one could really comprehend or laugh. She was recognized as a genius but she gains and lose interests really quickly, normally after completing the product to 'test' her theories. Almost all of her works are left undone, and finished products would still have room for improvements. Fubuki throws small tantrum all the time, she is always complaining and needs other people (often the Queens) to calm or pacify her. She can switch from displeased to extremely happy in a few seconds and no one could really understand her actions. She also switches to erotic mood very quickly, making jokes and enticing others into a sensual atmosphere she mysteriously creates. For this, she was often knocked on the head by Phovois. She often likes to lead others on, while exhausting herself afterwards and showing that she submits herself instead of the one she led on. Abilities Fubuki is an esper, capable to manipulating vectors. * Accelerator: She is able to change any matter's acceleration and velocity, causing her to be able to throw large objects like trucks with a touch. She is also able to focus onto smaller matters, such as air molecules or blood and burst them out of a human's body, killing them in the process. If she focus, she can reach and control particles as far as a kilometer within sight but her power gets weaker the further the distance. * Flight: She is able to control her surrounding velocity, applying lift force upon her body. She is able to levitate in the same spot, or fly long distances. * Reinforcement: Fubuki is able to control density and mass of matters by modifying quarks particles. She can use small objects such as a pen weight as much as a truck to use them as weapons. * Queen: Fubuki is at the top of Irial rankings, she is the current strongest female of Irial. Henrietta said that she would be able to take on all the Saints at once and still leave unscathed. Trivia * Her name was deprived of Fubuki and Inaba Himeko * Fubuki is from One Punch Man and is an esper, Inaba Himeko is from Kokoro Connect * She was initially visualized as Inaba, then modified body from Fubuki and Satsuki Matsumae of Hanasaku Iroha. * Her personality was created from inspirations of One Punch Man's aura, and was heavily influenced by Satsuki Matsumae's personality. * Tachibana Himeko was added because of similar art styles in the Anime, and because she was founded coincidentally when the author typed 'Himeko' onto google. But ironically the author has no clue about K-ON and its related stories. Category:Characters